


Wax

by Quandisa



Series: Working Out the Kinks [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Blindfolds, F/F, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, S&M, Table Sex, Wax Play, Waxing, going comando, mini skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: “... so you’re saying, that you want to be strapped to this table, unable to free yourself, unable to see anything I’m doing either to you, or myself, or the microwave?”“I’d prefer it if the microwave wasn’t involved, but, yes...”





	Wax

“Now, she’ll just grab hold and yank.” 

A sickening rip tore through the air. The woman in round glasses huddled against the wall covered her eyes, wincing and turning even paler. 

“Is it over?”

“She just started. Calm your tits.”

“Why did I let you talk me into this?”

“I’m shar-!” A rip and a whimper.

The attendant continued to plaster hot wax, and cotton strips, tearing them off with hair and bits of flesh. Zandra continued to turn sick in the corner, and Zareen practiced meditation on the table. Both the employee and Zareen offered to do Zandra’s legs, but she refused with her whole body. Thus, she slunked next to the blonde who strutted across the parking lot in her heels and pleated mini-skirt.

“The wax part isn’t great, but just feel the breeze!”

“Please, don’t,” Zandra pleaded.

“Cool, breezy, easy, Cover Girl!” One heel out, and a hand in her hair, Zareen struck a pose while getting into her car. “You’re not going to puke are you?”

“No. Why do you do that?” Inside, the belted up and headed for their next shop. A Bed, Bath, and Beyond.

“Well, I started because of porn, but I kept going because it really cuts down on crabs.”

The dust on the dash was bothering her, so Zanda wiped it off with her hand.

“I don’t have lice.”

“Didn’t say you did.”

“So are you planning to seek another partner soon?”

“Didn’t have anyone in mind. Why?”

This was getting uncomfortable. At least her jeans looked nice.

“So… you don’t  _ have  _ to.”

“Have to what?” Some elderly couple was blocking her parking space.

“Never mind,” she sighed as she released her belt.

“Oh! The waxing! I don’t know. I thought you liked a clear patch to work on.” Someone whistled at her when she got out of the car. She thanked them and waved as Zandra glowered.

“I really couldn’t care. Hair, no hair. Do whatever you want.” Maybe if they got inside there’d be less eyes.

“You’re the one that’s never picked pubes out of your teeth.”

“Shut it, or I will force you into pants!”

“Yours I hope.”

By the time they got inside Zandra’s face was 20 shades of scarlet. Together they walked to the back were a wall of candles and a dark door. While Zareen criticized the overly powerful scents, her partner examined the various shaped hunks of pink salt lamps. She was just about to look up some binding agent when she overheard someone talking to Zareen.

“Such a lovely lady deserves the finest oils from the enchanted middle east,” crooned a nasally voice.

“Probably, but they’re always fighting and stuff, so I don’t feel like bothering them.”

“These candles are like the showy perfumed  _ whores _ of  _ true _ romance. Let me take you where you can find  _ true _ works of beauty.”

“Do they have unscented mineral-paraffin candles?”

“Uh, pft! Who wants that?”

“My sweetie. Zandy!” Zareen called her over. “Do you want to go with the sweaty stranger to look at dragon dick candles?”

“Why would I want that?”

“2 lovelies! Mine eyes are overly blessed with heavenly perfection, see how they weep!” 

Zandra saw a hot topic reject quiver his Cheetos dusted chin as his face screwed up trapped greasy stringy locks in the folds. Zareen admired her breasts in a decorative mirror. 

“Yeah, I’m hot. A shame I have to wait a few hours to get my beaver fed. But, maybe my pet’s ready to eat?” She looked at the bewildered respected woman. “Babe?”

“Um, yeah. I think there’s a place in walking distance.”

“Wanna get to first base, huh?” Blonde eyebrows wiggled.

“I would not besmirch your honor with carnal desires!”

Zandra now looked deadpan. Zareen was fighting back laughter.

“Hey, sir Games-a lot. I heard a lady lost her bra in bedding.”

“Oh no! Was she blonde?”

“Does it matter?”

“Mine saber is only drawn for the finest madames,” he snorted with a tip of his fedora.

“I feel like I should be offended, but this honey,”she leaned onto Zandra, “is so picky she only breaks for me. Guess I better keep her happy.” With little encouragement they started for the door. Loud protests and objections following her.

“What’s your problem?! I’m a nice guy!”

“I’m nice, I always wash my hands after using the toilet,” mocked Zandra under her breath.

“Wretched roastie Stacies! Go suck Chad’s dick and choke on it!”

“Hey there’s an idea!” Zareen couldn’t let things go. “Chad sounds like a decent fellow. Wanna go ask him if he wants his dick licked?”

“Sure, anything’s better than some jerk hitting on you on our date.”

But lo, the “gentleman” would not cease chastising the maids. Using his ignorance to iron out their stupid, sinful ways. It was annoying when they walked to a cafe, and creepy when he started video tapping them while they ignored him and ate. He was recounted Zareen’s tragic life as a single mother having hot sex after her loveless marriage and getting addicted to crack.

“Should we tell him I get half of mom’s money if she dies while I have a job?” whispered the future single mother in question.

“That’s odd.”

“You not dating nice guys like me will create mass shooters! If I kill people it’s your fault!”

“Yeah, Pearl gets half, and mom decided when I was 12 that I would be a spoiled lay about if I didn’t  _ half  _ to work.”

“People who are raped have it better than me! I have to a lonely virgin, because roasties like you are crazy for Chad dick!”

“Sad thing is, I love work! I thrive on competition. Like to stuff those $300 loafers into their gaping mouths.”

“The government will assign  _ virgin _ wives and femoids like you will be strapped down and used for-” The police, the cafe manager was forced to call, stepped in. They were very interested in his video.

Able to finish in peace, Zandra finally felt safe enough to return to the car so the day’s errands could be finished.

***

“It’s here! It’s here!” Zandra’s coffee was startled onto her legs as a blonde woman ran from one side of the room to the other to fling open the front door. “Praise be prime!” A brown package was held aloft and taken to the table while the spill was cleaned.

“It’s either shoes or-”

“Tada!” Zareen held up a small glass pitcher with rainbow striped wax and a wick in the center.  

“Sex toy?”

“Hmm, it’s a kink so… we’ll have to look it up.”

“We can’t get that on the bed.” 

“Oh, I planned for that,” wickedly smiled the blonde.

So that’s how Zandra found herself butt-ass naked across the coffee table reflecting on how she was going to clean it should any pubic hair get caught in the frame.

“Mmm, maybe I should let it cool some.”

“You could test it on yourself,” offered the tabled maid.

“I guess. Kinda wanted a large surface area to catch splatter.”

The edge was digging into her ribs.

“Hurry it up. My butt is freezing and my arms are going to give out.”

“Okay! Okay! Um, take this thot!” 

A tiny drop fell from such a height that it was cool when it hit Zandra’s back.

“Wow. Was that a fly?”

“Hold your tits! I’m experimenting!” 

“At least the shower isn’t involved this time,” she mildly wished she had a magazine to flip through until Zareen figured her mind. Then a thin strip of heat fell down her spine and cooled quickly trapping the warm against her skin. It took her by surprise more than anything.

“Zounds!”

“Bad? I have the gel!”

“Um, just a shock. I’m not hurt.”

“Oh, good. Are you turned on yet?”

“I didn’t think it was possible to be naked and bored on a coffee table.”

“Oh. Mmm. I know this one guy really liked it on his dick.” The pitcher was rested on the small of Zandra’s back. “Let me go check something.” And Zareen was gone before any objection could be uttered.

But she didn’t know if the flame had been relit or if any volume of liquid wax had been left behind to scorch her. Trapped, her only choice was to stay perfectly still as her heart raced and need pooled in her groin. Heat rose to her face as her breath quickened.

“Well, some people say they like the peel off part. Like losers used to draw glue on their hands and pick it off. Sounds more like boredom than a sex thing. I mean, the wax looks good, but I think-” Zareen caught the big dark eyes sparkling with lust. “Oh ho! Qu'est-ce que c'est?” Bending over, she lifted Zandra’s chin. “Having fun without me?”

“No,” she huffed. “You left the wax on me. How-how am I supposed to move?”

“Such a good little Zandy. I think you earned some candy.”

Standing back up, she reached under her skirt to pull off her panties. Then returned to the ground, scooting on her ass until it was positioned on the pillow that was supporting her partner’s elbows.

“What about your wounds?” The brunette looped her arms around knees and doe-soft thighs, heels rested on her shoulder blades while Zareen rubbed circles into her own clit.

“Oh I’m fine. Just no teeth. I was kidding when I called you a beaver muncher.”

“And now you know better.” Face full of Zareen, she went into play mode, nuzzling the thigh crease waiting.

“I know you’re a psycho. Now work the my crack and then I’ll do stuff with your back.”

“I’m not even good at it,” Zandy muttered before tracing around the swollen bud with her tongue, teasing it.

“Practice makes perfect.” No one had any business being that comfortable staring at a ceiling from the ground.

The cushion under her didn’t stop the edge from digging into her ribs still, she closed her eyes, dug her fingers, and worked the folds with tongue and lips trying to mimic what she’d felt herself before. Thinking there was a secret combination that would unlock her prize.

Over time breathing became difficult, her breath hitched, but she felt she was close. Fingers scratched her scalp, and the tip of her chin was wet. 

“Stop.”

“Stop? Why? What did I do?”

“You did good.” The blonde retracted her legs, and stood up, removing the jar, relighting it, and setting it aside. “Roll over.”

Bones protested the change.

“But I thought-” Moving a bit down she tried to find a balance between having her head supported and her butt.

“If you’re thinking I’m not doing my job.” Padded cuffs were laid over her stomach. “Zandy want her anklets?”

To her embarrassment, her nipples hardened.

“Bracelets too.” 

“Alright, guess that means you keep your eyes then.” The cuffs were secured to the legs of the table.

“I mean, I don’t have to,” Zandra said coyly, dangling her foot to be cuffed.

That caused her partner to pause, and look at her hard.

“... so you’re saying, that you want to be strapped to this table, unable to free yourself, unable to see  _ anything _ I’m doing either to you, or myself, or the microwave?”

“I’d prefer it if the microwave wasn’t involved, but, yes. Is that okay with you? Because you have to be comfortable.”

“Yeah! Yeah! It’s cool. I just, um, it’s a lot. Reminds me of the beginnings a few murders.”

“Murder me, and you lose key-less entry privileges.”

“You’re so sexy when you show off that brain of yours.” The temple framing an aqua eye was kissed. The chain was too short to allow the captive to be comfortable, so Zareen left briefly to get more supplies, then finished binding her arms, and blinding her.

“Oh look, a little Zandy Candy.” Nails walked up her torso. “She looks sweet, but is secretly spicy.” Lips followed the trail, slightly sucking the skin. “Like cinnamon sticks.” A hand cupped her breast before it was flicked. “But it can be sweet.”

Zandy bit her lip before the pointed tongue started toying the nipple, working it back and forth, nipping at it, before the moist warmth enveloped it, the pull satisfying and still not enough. Arching her toes, she thrust up and it something. She could grind on that instead of her ass against the table.

A dark chuckle against her collarbone. 

“Zandy baby got an itch?” Up traveled the kisses to her ear, down her curves slid hands. “Can’t take you anywhere.” Her sore ass was squeezed. “No control. Even all tied up with nowhere to go. Acting like a cat in heat.”

“Ngh! Gag! I want the gag!” The kisses sent shivers down her spine to her toes.

“Non, non, ma petite amie. Breaks the rules. You can’t safety out chained up, blindfolded, and gagged.”

Her breast and groin screamed with need.

“Reenie!” She whined.

“Next time I’m spanking you.”

The brunette hadn’t even noticed she was overheating until her cover left her.

“I just think it’s a shame to have a perfected ass like yours flat like that.”

Fingers rubbed her patched, then slid down and up inside her private place. The sudden intrusion caused her legs to fight to close, and she was thrilled to gasp when she was reminded that she had no choice.

“Naughty, naughty.” Something hot poured over her knees, but it dried quickly. Then the round glass pitcher was placed over her navel. “Now, you move and you have a mess, plus,” the tip of a vibrator pressed against her slit and was turned on low, “I take away your new friend.”

_ Oh, she’s good! _

Now it was like she lost control of how she breathed, while at the same time it was the only thing she  _ could _ control. There was a pulse in her legs, her navel, her heart was in her throat, and she was choking on her moans.

The need to finish, the fear of burning wax.

Riding the blade of heaven and hell at once, and it was mind blowing. 

This could go on forever. The hardening deep inside of her, the increasing weight of the container. The buzzing was making her head light as she took random breaths restricted to her ribs.

Muscles spasmed, cramped hard, and painful. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes. Her whole body was one muscle contracted and then released. Dazed out of her senses she barely registered the blindfold and cuffs being removed, or the warm cloth wiping the drool from her chin. 

“It's kinda pretty.” Zareen picked off the cooled wax from her knees. “But, it’s not turning me on. Kinda like the feathers. Cute, and a nice thing to add, but just not sexy.”

“Help,” croaked the woman with fatigued weighted limbs. Zareen gathered the nude in her arms and cradled her against her on the sofa, cooing sweet words, and soothing her pains. Arms tightened around her neck telling her all was well.

“Feeling better?”

“My butt is so numb,” being naked is chilly, so she scooted closer.

“I could kiss it and make it better.” The blonde wonder about the best way to get them into the shower.

“Shut up, I’ll fuck you against the shower wall in a minute. I just need to get my kn-”  Suddenly she buried her face into the couch.

“Oh ho! Did my lovin’ leave the lady weak on her knees?” She teased.

“Sh-shut up! I hate you,”Zandra muttered, her rosy cheeks renewed.

“Love you too. Now wax, table, and blindfold.”

“I agree with you on the wax, an extra. It didn’t do anything for me. The table needs to be changed. Maybe something built for it. I kinda- it was like being in a dungeon.”

“So, bad?”

“No, more like role-playing. Good. Very good.” 

“Kinky girl. The queen wants a handsome rouge to ravish her savagely ‘cause the king’s a dud. 

“Alright, I kinda liked it too. But, that table just looked so uncomfortable. I couldn’t enjoy it much. Even if you’re adorable eating me out.”

“Don’t put cute and adult stuff in the same breath.” Thinking it was odd she was the only one topless, she wiggled a hand under Zareen’s shirt.

“But if I call you sexy too much you’ll stop transforming into cherry. Speaking of which. It’s hot in here.”

Taking the hint, Zandra fell back so the blouse could be removed.

“Why are you wearing a bra?”

“Oh, um. To be respectful. It was about you tonight, it’s just on to remind me.”

“You idiot.” Zandra had that thing snapped off faster than a 60 year old woman after a 10 hour shift. “If you’re going to wear one… getafrontopener,” she told the carpet.

“One day I will learn the floor’s secrets. Now, what was that nerd?”

“In the front. Just for-for fun. I could- you could make me- make me- with- with teeth.”

“Aw, Zandy wants to bite my clothes off. Word of warning, sounds sexy, usually ends in frustration, but if you want to try we can. I’ll look into want I can get that you can rip off of me.”

Zandra decided the next step to spare her was putting on the strap on.

“Where you going?”

“To shut you up.”

“I don’t need anything. I can just soap up your boobs and play with them.”

“Play time’s over. You’re getting fucked. Go start the shower and make it hot.”

“It’s so much less threatening without the trench coat.”

And that’s when Zareen learned what the shower bar was for.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, Reenie finished a little. Then a lot. I'm still a little surprised people figured out my tricky. So can anyone guess the theme of the next installment?


End file.
